fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Facebook:Injustice)
Baxter Ewers (バクスター水差し) is a Human and a Warrior nicknamed "The Magi Warrior". He was one of the 3 few characters to be shown first playable which were and . He holds the unique distinction of appearing in many other games. About Baxter Ewers Born in a Hospital in Virginia City and then lost after a war broke out in Virginia City. Baxter is a human who has lost his family in his young age, He does his best to stay alive who now he has his own house finally from far from Virginia City. Although being a coward towards certain things around himself, Baxter is a brave fighter standing up for himself, He's joined Super Smash Bros. to show the world how he fights with a winning record of 1350 wins and a few loses (It actually says it in group records). He has seen wearing different outfits in each certain game to be designed with. Seeing a fan of Super Mario Bros. makes him a well-balanced character in Facebook Injustice and Shares some powers from his OC named after him. Baxter appears full human during his adventures. Baxter has been seen to use some techniques by himself like he can do one of his signature moves "Slide and Kick" were he can slide and kick upwards in between his opponent's legs & sweep them over. His Fire is actually Blue, however it's red in the game. Although Baxter is often quiet and shy, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable with his allies. In his original timeline, he usually gets allies to join him to help out defeat his enemies, although he's mostly a loner, With allies on his side, they perform many chain attacks to his opponents. Appearance Baxter's Apperance is based off to an upcoming game entitled MagiQuest: Shadow Clan. Coming out in June Game Information Baxter shares various move types from Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, He does actually say "Get Over Here" and "Come Here" when he uses a rope to drag his opponents over to him. Baxter is actually most well-balanced in the game with good attacks, good speed, good weight, and good falling speed. Most of his moves are by himself and his OC. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Baxter is most occupied into combat with fist attacks and kicking, he also is associated with fire power, Unlike the other fighters, Baxter focuses more on punching than kicking, however he can kick in various of his attacks, he's great a throwing and attacking harder, His traits make him perfect for first time players. Like many oher fighters, Baxter is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from swords to the most recent Magi Wand. His most recurring weapon is the Sword Blade, A blade he created, representing Baxter's "Blade". At times, the blade is empowered with hellfire for more power calling it "Fire Sword". Various depictions of the blade had been made before Deadly Alliance. It was shown as a blade with a very sharp end. Signature moves *'Rope Grab': Sends out the Rope. it impales itself around the victim's body, allowing Baxter to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!". If he makes contact he can do a free attack on the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Flame Rope. Baxter launches two ropes at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching the two ropes. It also executes slightly faster. *'Hellfire Punch': Baxter uppercuts his opponent with fire, then teleports behind & does it again, if the button is mashed again after the second attack, Baxter can end it with a 3rd Hell Fire Punch downwards. **The enhanced version is called Flameport. It adds a flaming spin kick after he hits the opponent. *'Slide N' Kick': Baxter Slides underneath his opponents & kicks upwards in between their legs & then ends it with a sweep tripping them over. **The enhanced version is called Nut Shot. It does more damage as the move it more faster. *'Fire Throw': Baxter throws his opponents fast with a fire effect. *'Erection Jump': Baxter can jump on his opponents & tightly he makes a fireball in between him, then jumps off making damage to the opponent. It can however damage him as well but not too effective. *'Hellfire Rise': Baxter summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. **The enhanced version is called Inferno Rise and it has a wider area. *'Flaming Back Kick': Baxter performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. *'Inner Flames': Baxter creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. *'Fireball': Baxter fires a larger fireball that sets his opponent on fire. *'X-Ray Move - Burning Skull': Baxter flies towards the opponent & grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it & sending them flying, next, he fires one rope into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, fracturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking their neck. Other Moves *'Free Fall': Baxter uses a actual spear to stab his opponent's chest, swings them behind him, and throws them to the ground. *'Airplane Spin': Baxter grabs the opponents legs and spins 5 times and throws them in the opposite direction. Final Special *'The Gates to Hell': Baxter teleports behind his opponent and kicks him/her in the back, teleporting both him and the opponent to a world of fire. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches a rope and spear into the opponent and lights him/her in fire. Dragging his opponent by his spear and rope, Baxter then slams him/her into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. Quotes In Battle *''"Alright let's do this!"'' (Intro). *''"Good match! but I stand!"'' (Outro after winning). *''"Keyblades and Spears! That's my thing now!"'' (To Intro). *''"Wait? I'm fighting her?!"'' (To Intro). Clash *''"For My World!"'' (To Anyone he's against). *''"I will crush your bones!"'' (To ). *''"Get off my yard!"'' (To ). *''"Hit me Wolfy!"'' (To ). *''"You're tough but im fast!"'' (To ). Defense Wagers *''"Come on!"'' *''"Try harder!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Dang, try more harder!"'' *''"Keyblades are weak to me"'' (To ). *''"About to strike!"'' Attack Wagers *''"NYAH!!!!"'' *''"Counter!"'' (When followed by a Counter attack) *''"FIRE!"'' (When using fire attacks) *''"Too Fast!"'' *''"DOYAH!!!!"'' *''"Had enough already?"'' *''"Just give up man!"'' (To ). *''"Come on Dustin! Be a man!"'' (To ). *''"I'm about to knee that keyblade in half!"'' (To ). *''"Are you insane!"'' (To ). *''"Coward towards you wolfs!"'' (To ). *''"Aroura can't help!"'' (To ). Trivia *Baxter shares similar moves from Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. Like having a rope instead of a spear and doesn't use much weapons in gameplay. *Baxter's intro references when a fake version is standing there and he kicks them out of the way sending them flying. **He uses it in several smash bros. games *Baxter is also the first character to be programmed into the game, next was then . *Baxter's alternate costume resembles his OC in the game which it needed to be unlocked. *When Baxter is defeated, he is seen on his knees with his head spinning. This is a reference to the Mortal Kombat "dizzy" state that signals the time to finish your opponent with a Fatality. Category:Facebook Injustice